


Breaking the Camel's Back

by renfield31



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/M, Rebellion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winston invites Julia into his home for the first time, and they perform the ultimate form of rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Camel's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Dixon was the last name given to Julia in the '54 BBC production, and I wanted it to be romantic when Winston said he loves her, so yeah, XD. Also, this is my first Wulia fic!

"Well, this is it!"

Winston unlocked the door to his house and Julia stepped in and observed her surroundings. High windows were opposite her. The telescreen was above the fireplace. 

"I like it," Julia said and smiled as Winston came up behind her and nibbled her ear. She felt his chest through his white undershirt against her back. She didn't tell him, but she loved that feeling.

"Winston..."

"What?"

"The telescreen and the windows..."

Winston turned Julia to face him. "Julia, I don't care if they see us anymore. I love you, Julia. You've made me realize that that's all that matters." He kissed her tenderl y, right in front of the telescreen, and when he let go, their lips hovered against one another's. Julia closed her eyes and dropped her voice to a whisper. This is so intoxicating, she thought.

"This is going to get us killed."

"We'll die together."

"You're going to regret it."

"Why would I regret being with you?"

He kissed her harder and maneuvered her to his bed. They sat each other down. Julia found her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her head turning to face the ceiling as Winston's lips pressed against her neck. His fingers toyed with the buttons on her overalls. Why the telescreen hadn't noticed anything, she didn't know and she did not care. She was here, in her lover's house, in her lover's embrace, about to be made love to. 

Winston's voice brought her back to reality.

"I love you, Julia Dixon," he whispered against her neck.

"I love you, Winston Smith," she whispered back.

He eased her gently onto the bed. The telescreen had gone silent, probably watching their activities and writing it all down on the other side, but neither of them cared. Julia's overalls came off deftly, and so did Winston's undershirt. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, both of them loving the feel of each other's creamy skin. Winston kissed down her body slowly, causing Julia to let out a soft moan. He kissed all over her breasts before eventually taking the nipples into his mouth. Julia was overwhelmed; the Winston she had first made love to was a good lover, but this Winston was skilled. He'd been reading forbidden books, she thought.

Winston's lips traveled south. He'd never be able to get enough of her body. He'd read in the forbidden books that a woman's clitoris was extra sensitive, so his lips caressed the tiny piece of skin. Up and down, up and down...he looked up at Julia. She looked as if she was going mad; she was breathing heavily and moaning. Her eyes were still closed. Winston moved up.

"My darling, are you all right? Would you like me to stop?"

"No," Julia breathed. She opened her eyes and caressed his face. Looking into each other's eyes, they knew this would probably be their last lovemaking session.

"Julia?" Winston breathed.

"Yes, Winston?"

"Pardon my use of Old English, but I'm afraid that we are in deep shit."

Julia couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was a sound foreign to Winston, but he loved it. It was pure music. He smiled for the first time in his life. He kissed her smiling lips and lifted her arms over her head. He looked into her eyes as he pushed in. Their noses touched and the love between them seemed to increase tenfold. He thrust at a nice, easy pace at first. Then he went faster. Their breathing grew terse as their lips pressed together. Julia let go so she could moan, but immediately shut her mouth and glanced at the telescreen.

"Don't worry," Winston insisted. "I don't care if they hear us." He buried his face in her neck as they both moaned into their climaxes. 

Their eyes were full of love as they looked at each other when a knock came at the door.


End file.
